


Doctor Who: The secret of a Timelord

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealous, Love, One Shot, Secrets, Sex, TenRose - Freeform, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Once in a lifetime, when special words are spoken and love comes from both sides, almost every Gallifreyan has five days ... But for what? And could there be more to it than suspected?





	Doctor Who: The secret of a Timelord

**Author's Note:**

> And once again a little one shot of me. I still have so many ideas going through my head that it will take a while to write them down.
> 
> Oh yes, if both are human, the age difference for Twelve and Clara is 28 years, for Ten and Rose 15 years.
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: The secret of a Timelord

London/England/Europe.

Actually, right in the TARDIS.

She should not have said those words, but how could she know what it would mean to him. They had never talked about how it was on Gallifrey, Earth's neighbor planet, with the customs and traditions of his parents' homeworld.

He was born on earth in Scotland so many years ago. Well, actually there was no other Scotland in this universe, but that was the official name for it. Just as the names, Barcelona, the city and Barcelona, the planet, have prevailed.

So, according to the Gallifreyan, there really was a planet that was supposed to bear that name, but so far no one has been able to visit it (or just a few, but that was probably not so well known ... sorry.)

But now back in Scotland on earth.

He grew up there because his parents lived there for a few years, and thus acquired the Scottish accent he had kept when he moved to Gallifrey. At the time he was twelve years old.

But all that was far behind. For many, in his view, probably many years, he discovered one morning in the middle of the console room of his TARDIS a young woman, who did not look at him, as others, whom he had met in the course of his years, startled, but she just wanted They knew if this was normal for the Gallifreyan, that they were traveling with an emergency cell that could talk to one.

„Her name is TARDIS and she does not like being called an emergency cell at all.“  
„Yes, that's what she had told me mentally, but still I'm not sure what to make of it. So, what is this all about?“

He had told her everything, or rather, almost everything, and she admitted that she had never really had anything to do with a Gallifreyan.

„Really? Not a single Gallifreyan?“  
„There may be a few in the class I teach, but I do not ask where they come from or what their lineage is.“

He could only nod to her words.

But as already mentioned, all this was already months ago and now she was on the phone with this PE Teacher and he could not say how much he wanted to knock the part out of her hands and simply wanted to kiss her. But he was not one who would interfere with the relationship of others. No, he was just damned jealous and sad at the same time, that he would never have the luck to call Clara his boyfriend.

Gallifreyan were very similar to humans, they usually lived just as long and they were compatible. There was only one small problem: when certain words were spoken and both persons in the room were meant, there was no turning back.

„I love you“, she said into the phone, but just then his body responded. For the first time in all the years he had lived, since such a long time, he was reminded of something he had actually banished to the farthest corners of his being.

His eyes went down and he swallowed when he saw it. That was not very good. How was he supposed to go to her right now and explain everything to her?

Once in the life of almost every Gallifreyan, certain reactions in his body are released that last only a few days. These few days are there to reproduce. Anyway, it was like that between Gallifreyan. He had no idea what it was like between a human and a Gallifreyan.

There were exceptions, of course, if someone was more attracted to the same sex or had no needs for sex. And yet, with a population of nearly 2.5 million, they were guaranteed not to be extinct.

And there were certainly not a few whose genes united on both planets. He himself, however, was a full-fledged Gallifreyan, meaning that so far there was not a single human in his bloodline.

Which, however, did not mean that he had no human friends. Clara was one of them. But here it went even deeper, because he was in love with her and as long as it remained one-sided, there was no difficulty.

Until now.

„Doctor?“, She suddenly stood next to him, „are you all right?“

His hands tightened on the console. Of course, nothing was right. She had meant him with these words, otherwise he would not have these problems now. Damn, that had to stop!

Without even further responding to her, he ran out of the console room and into his own bedroom, which he rarely visited, Gallifreyan came out with only a few hours sleep at night and tried everything to make the excitement disappear in his pants.

He played on his electric guitar, he painted, scolded the TARDIS. But none of it helped.

So he thought of something that could bring him down again, nothing here. Good, then just off to bed.

Masturbation was not unknown to him, it was always possible, but before he had met Clara, he rarely did so.

Since she had entered his life, these seizures piled up. He always imagined what it would be like, whose mouth took him deep inside. Of course he could not know how it is because so far nothing has happened between them and never will be like that.

Knowing she would never come to his bedroom, he was lying on the bed now, moving his hand up and down on his hard cock.

He breathed her name softly, pronouncing it like a mantra and speeding up his movements ... until his hand was taken away and replaced by a warm mouth. Not knowing how it happened, he thought it was a dream. He had always imagined it, so it could not be real now.

„Relax, Doctor“, she said at some point beside him, „TARDIS has told me what's wrong with you.“  
„Clara, I'll impregnate you if we go through this.“  
„I want it“, she pressed a kiss on his forehead,  
„I love you. The words were addressed to you earlier. I have always loved you. And before you say anything, you should know that Danny broke up with me because he realized...“

That was all he needed to hear before he pulled her close and covered her lips with his. He had waited so long to do so, and now that he could, he did not want to stop.

She loved him. Of course she loved him, otherwise his body would not have reacted that way. But hearing her was a lot nicer.

He threw her on his back and leaned over her.  
„Are you sure?“  
„More than that. I know you Gallifreyan are capable of reproduction only once in a lifetime and I want nothing more than you become the father of my child or our children.“

He drove slowly into her and squinted when he felt how tight she was around him. He wanted it. He wanted to make her his mate and thus the mother of his children.

Gallifreyan had no siblings that were several years apart. Either there were single children, twins or even more.

But that did not matter now. Now all she had to do was get close to her. He put his head in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath.  
„Clara, forgive me, if it goes way too fast this time.“  
„It's all right“, she pulled him over, „I love you, I want to spend many years with you. So we still have enough time to try a lot.“

He kissed them while they loved each other with their bodies and their creatures. He whispered in her ear over and over again how much he loved her and that he would never let her go again.

Finally, when the minutes had passed, they lay cuddled together, his hand resting on her stomach. Of course you would not recognize anything yet, but she would trust him that he knew.

„I thank you.“  
„For what?“  
„For just being with me. I love you, Clara. I can not say how strong my feelings are for you.“

She put a hand on his cheek and let her stay there. He did not have to prove it to her, keep telling her. She knew it that way too.

Yes, maybe there will be people and Gallifreyan who find this strange. Maybe her family will mind. Good, except for her grandmother.

And maybe one day a young woman would approach her husband, hug him and announce that he would become a father for the second time.

But that's a different story that is told another time.

London/England/Europe

2216

„And Dad?“, The young woman, actually still a teenager wanted to know, „were the Doctor and Clara forever happy?“  
„I think so, otherwise you would not be here, my little one. I hope I could help you with your homework and in case you need it I have something here for you.“

He handed his daughter an old photo, which showed a slightly older man and a young woman.

„You look so happy. Just like you and Mum.“  
He smiled, „Do not tell her that, but I still can not believe she chose me.“

He thought back to the day when they went on holiday in Norway and she told him, his wife, that she loved him. Honestly, probably never before had anyone left Bad Wolf Bay/Darlig Ulv Stranden as fast as they did. He would never forget that day, this night.

His daughter smiled and raced playfully through his wild hair, which always looked like he had just gotten up. But he just laughed and then left her alone to handle the story of her ancestors.

„And?“, Rose wanted to know, as he entered the living room, „she took everything well?“  
„I think so“, he sat down with these words to him.

At some point, in the distant past or in the distant future, someone would say, "I love you."

There were not many relationships between humans and Gallifreyan, but they existed.

„When will we tell her that her ancestors still live today?“

The end.


End file.
